crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Outcast Corner
Outcast Corner is a four person training team, as well as being the name of a clique of 'outcasts' that includes those four and their other friends. Too freakish for the norms, not into self-pity, they're the outcasts in the corner: a fashion disaster, a dinosaur, a Naga, and a living golem.So I'm a Freak. Sue Me. They've been joined by Anomaly and Phobos during the 2007-2008 academic year. As a training team, they have an impressive record; while they don't always win, the Outcasts are incredibly tenacious, always making their opponents work hard for victory. This tenacity has earned them a permanent spot on the Las Vegas "mutant deathmatch" betting boards, and their popularity in the deathmatch broadcasts is the reason for their grueling sim schedule.Yet Another Day as an Outcast The Outcasts' stubbornness and grit also led to them being selected to participate in the "Crash" at the Fall 2006 Combat Finals.Call the Thunder: Chapter 1 - Let's Play a Game The leader of the Outcasts is Jericho, though he believes Eldritch will take over the Combat Team soon''Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 8 - The Legend of Amoret, or of Fortitude. Eldritch has told him no deal: he's the team leader, she will support him with tactical knowledge.The Book of Darwin'' Stories In-universe chronological order:J.G. at the forums * Parkour Jam Hooligans * Insanity Prerequisite, Part 4 * So I'm a Freak. Sue Me. * Child of Confusion * Yet Another Day as an Outcast * Upheaval ** Upheaval: Instructor ** Upheaval: Walking Alone ** Upheaval: New Friends, New problems * Call the Thunder (shares the same time block with Maggie Finson's Ill Winds) ** Call the Thunder Chapter 1 - Let's Play a Game ** Call the Thunder Chapter 2 - Wake-up Call ** Call the Thunder Chapter 3 - All's Fair in Fun and Chaos ** Call the Thunder Chapter 4 - The Beatings will Continue Until Morale Improves ** Call the Thunder Chapter 5 - Idiots 'R Us ** Call the Thunder Chapter 6 - There is no homework, only Zuul! ** Call the Thunder Chapter 7 - Screw this melancholy crap! * Ill Winds ** Ill Winds: Part I ** Ill Winds: Part II ** Ill Winds: Part III ** Ill Winds: Part IV ** Ill Winds: Part V ** Ill Winds: Part VI * Ashes and Steel * The Book of Darwin ** The Book of Darwin, Chapter 1 (Recovery and Redemption) ** The Book of Darwin, Chapter 2 (Death of a Year) * Small Mercies (happens partly during Book of Darwin) * Murphy's Laws of Whateley (Peripheral, but Important) * There's Something About Billie ** There's Something About Billie: Chapter 1 ** There's Something About Billie: Chapter 2 * Blood-Sister, Blood-Brother * Siblings and Savages ** Siblings and Savages: Part 1 ** Siblings and Savages: Part 2 ** Siblings and Savages: Part 3 * The Gates of the Garden * The Garden of Good and Evil * "The Death of Khloe Aldridge" (In Progress) * "The Eldest Children of Atlantis" (In Progress) Side Characters * Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy ** Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - Cherubim * Ayla and the Birthday Brawl ** Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 8 - The Legend of Amoret, or of Fortitude Training Team members *Joseph "Jericho" Turner, a blind devisor/gadgeteer and current team leader *Caitlin "Eldritch" Bardue, an ex-Marine free-willed golem Artificer *Jack "Razorback" Carlyle, a dinosaurian speedster and ultraviolent rager *Sandra "Diamondback" Carter, an empathic Naga and self-taught mage *Sometimes Phobos and DeimosThere's Something about Billie: Chapter 1 Band In addition to the training team, the core members of Outcast Corner have their own rock band, which plays covers from bands such as Nickelback, Within TemptationCall the Thunder: Chapter 5 - Idiots 'R Us, and Metallica. Their roles are: * Lead guitar: Razorback * Bass: Jericho * Drums: Eldritch * Vocals: Diamondback, if the others can coerce her into it, otherwise Jericho sings. Friends *Adrienne "Phobos" *Janine "Deimos" *They also hang out with and protect the Underdogs History 2006-07 School Year The Outcasts are assigned to Zeta Active Track (i.e., Syndicate) at Sweetheart's request.Legacy of Friendship 2007-08 School Year Before the Fall Term starts, Jericho and Razorback find out that they had been assigned to the Zeta Active Track behind their backs (If Jericho had submitted the form it would have been done in Braille.) For this academic year they sign the team up for the Beta Track instead.Siblings and Savages: Part 1 Classes Winter 2007 *Team Tactics IAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - Cherubim References Category:Combat Teams Category:Cliques